Forbidden Fruit
by Relkas Tyrn
Summary: Forbidden fruit is the sweeter no? Marcus is no stranger to women playing hard to get, but he never planned on leliana. He wants her, does she feel the feel the same?, And if she does, how would it work, he is the inquisitor, she is his spymaster. And how would every one react if they found out? Read to find out


_**Chapter 1 **_

Marcus Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, is bored and all the others are celebrating. He walks over to the tavern to join in on the festivities, he enters and sees varric arm wrestling Blackwall and no one is moving, it is an even match. "Come on Varric, I have two sovereigns on you" Iron bull yells from the bar, the alcohol slurring his words. Varric felt his hold slipping, Blackwall sensed this as well and pushes harder and finally beats the dwarf, " You could of held up if you actually swung a weapon, instead of pulling the trigger of your crossbow", Blackwall yells with a hearty laugh.

"At least I can HIT my target, warden", Varric retorts as he sees the inquisitor, " Marcus!, just in time, we just broke into the second cask of nevarran ale, Bull drank most of the first one.", this was obvious to Marcus; iron bull was having a difficult time getting his mug to his mouth. Marcus makes his way to an empty chair and grabs a mug of ale and downs it instantly. "Gents, we are going to change the world, and there is no one I would rather do it with, than this merry band of misfits."

The rest in the tavern whoop and holler, Marcus downs another mug as Dorian walks over to him," You sure know how to inspire, but I am not here for the inspired people, Lelianna sent me to round you up and send you her way"," why?" Marcus asks as he takes another drink," what does she want from me?", he doesn't know whether to be excited, or nervous. "I have not the slightest idea my friend, but it must be important." Dorian replies as he gets a drink

" Great, I barely even start celebrating my becoming of the Inquisitor and I get called on some important and earth shaking matter that probably has a mountain of paperwork along with it" Marcus says to himself as he walks to the tower, " At least lelianna is real easy on the eyes.", He says with a chuckle.

Marcus walks up the stairs in the tower to the top floor where the redheaded spymaster was staying, still carrying a mug of ale."Inquisitor, come in, sit down.", Marcus found a chair and sat next to lelianna," What do you need?" he asks as he sits down. "So, How does it feel to be inquisitor?", what?, Marcus was expecting some earth shattering information, not idle chatting with his spymaster.

"Oh you know, it's great having half of thedas depending on me." Marcus said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"All of those people look up to you, they expect you to protect them, they will help the Inquisition, give it power that corypheus can't beat" lelianna says with a smile

"Great, let's give someone with enough power already more power; we could become the next empire." Marcus says with a deep hearty laugh.

"Hehehe, well, hopefully it won't go to your head, we need you at the top of your game." she said with a somewhat serious tone

"I don't know if my "game" can reach the level that corypheus is at." Marcus says with a dead serious voice.

" Don't start saying that, you will start believing it, and we will never defeat corypheus, you made a promise in that courtyard, a promise to defeat corypheus, I believe you can, but you must believe, for all our sakes." she said with a grave but caring tone. That hit Marcus hard, to think, if he failed, all of thedas would follow him.

" What if I fail, I-"

"You won't fail" lelianna says as she puts her hand on his knee. This made the hair on the back of his neck stand. Marcus noticed the angle of the moon light made lelianna seem to glow, why was his heart beating faster, this must be the alcohol, it has to be, it WAS Golden Scythe 4:90 black, bull's favorite nevarran ale.

"Well, thanks for the pep talk, anything else you need?" Marcus says as he stands up, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"What's the matter inquisitor, where are you running off to so soon?" lelianna says with a smirk as she leans on the wooden guard rail that is there to keep people from falling three stories down to solas' space.

Marcus decided that he would act on his instincts, which weren't exactly clear to him, but he just rolled with whatever he had, which was his mug of ale he was still holding. "Well, I suppose I could stay until I finish this mug, or...pint, or whatever it is." he says with a short laugh.

"So it occurs to me that I don't know much about you" lelianna says a curious tone while looking into Marcus' aquamarine eyes.

"There isn't much you probably don't already know" he says with a grin, noticing her blue eyes staring at him, like sapphires sparkling in the moonlight. Marcus is noticing how truly beautiful Lelianna is, it is distracting.

"I actually know surprisingly little about you Inquisitor" Lelianna says almost disappointed.

" Inquisitor is so formal, please, call me Marcus, and all you really need to know about me is that my middle name is John, I fight hard and play harder, and I like redheads" he says with a wink. Marcus was not sure on how Lelianna would react to this, would she accept it, or would she cut his tongue out for saying it, but he kept a straight face as he said it and hoped for the best.

"Oh really, well Marcus"- she started saying as he interrupted

"And I think you are very beautiful, I just figured I should be hones t". He says with a serious tone as they stared into each others eyes. She quickly turned away to hide her blushing

"I-I-Thank you, Marcus" she says as he gently touches her cheek and turns her face so he can look into her eyes. She just pushes him away

"Thank you for speaking with me Marcus, you may leave" she says as she turns around, Marcus respects her wish and leaves "how will this ever work, he is the Inquisitor" she says to herself "could it?"

A/N This is my first fanfic, please review, no flames, if you have a problem you can screw off


End file.
